Sitting On A Beach
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Atem and Tea spending some time together. AT


Begin Transmission

BlackPixelFairy here. This is my first story with my new name. Hey Pixel give the disclaimer please.

Pixel: But why me? Oh never mind. BlackPixelFairy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She just wishes she did. There happy.

Thrilled now on with the story.

Sitting on the beach, staring out at the ocean was the former king of Egypt. Finally having his own body, Yami laid back and enjoyed watching the clouds go by. He moment however was interrupted when someone sat next to him. It was his best friend Tea.

⌠Hey Yami what are you doing out here by yourself?■ Tea asked.

Yami sat up and looked at Tea.

⌠I▓m just watching the clouds go by. So what brings you here?■ Yami said.

⌠Well Yugi was looking for you and asked me to help him search so I said I would. But he just wants you to duel him again for like what the 20th time since you got your own body?■ Tea said.

⌠Yeah it does seem like that▓s all I▓m here for is to duel him.■ Yami said.

⌠Yeah well hopefully he▓ll get over that soon.■ Tea said with a slight laugh.

Yami laughed.

⌠Mhm┘let▓s hope.■

Yami and Tea sat for a few more minutes in silence before they heard Yugi▓s voice behind them.

⌠Hey Tea! I asked you to find the pharaoh, not hide with him!■ Yugi yelled.

Tea and Yami looked at each other in disbelief. Tea stood up shaking her head.

⌠We aren▓t hiding Yugi. We were just sitting here talking.■ Tea said.

Yami stood up next to Tea. Yugi looked back and forth between the two.

⌠Ok whatever. Yami are you ready to duel me again. I think I can finally beat you this time.■ Yugi said, pulling out his deck.

Yami sighed and looked to Tea for help.

⌠You know what Yugi, I don▓t think the pharaoh wants to duel right now.■ Tea said.

⌠Why not? I▓m so close to beating him.■ Yugi said.

⌠I▓m just not in the mood right now.■ Yami said.

⌠Sure whatever. Just come and find me when you are in the mood.■ Yugi said, walking away.

⌠Well that went better then I thought it would.■ Yami said.

⌠Yeah it did.■ Tea said.

Yami and Tea sat back down in the sand. Lying back, Tea stretched out her arms above her head. Her shirt road up a little and Yami decided to be evil. He slowly moved his hand closer to Tea and poked her stomach. Tea shrieked and sat up fast.

⌠Hey what was that for?■ Tea asked.

Yami put on his innocent face.

⌠What was what for?■ Yami asked.

⌠You know what I▓m talking about. You just poked my stomach.■ Tea said.

Since the pharaoh had gotten his own body, him and Tea had gotten a lot closer. Him poking was one of the many things he did to get Tea▓s attention.

⌠And do you have any proof of this?■ Yami asked.

Tea glared at Yami. Suddenly however she got an idea. She reached over when Yami wasn▓t looking and messed up his hair. Yami stared at Tea for a second, shocked.

⌠Oh no come back for that?■ Tea teased.

Before Yami could say anything, Tea got up and started running. Finally regaining his senses, Yami got up and ran after Tea. She was a ways down the beach before Yami finally caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. Yami rolled Tea over underneath himself so he could see her face.

⌠How▓s that for a come back?■ Yami asked.

Tea glared at Yami.

⌠That was just mean.■ Tea said.

⌠Oh and messing up my hair wasn▓t?■ Yami said.

⌠No it wasn▓t. That was funny. This on the other hand is just plain mean.■ Tea could no longer hold her glare and started smiling.

⌠See it▓s not that bad cause you can▓t even stay mad at me.■ Yami said.

⌠Yeah well don▓t go telling people that. Especially Tristan and Joey. They would never let me live it down.■ Tea said, now completely smiling.

⌠Your secret is safe with me.■ Yami said.

⌠Hmmm. I▓m not sure if I can trust that.■ Tea said.

⌠Oh really? And what can I do to make you trust that?■ Yami asked.

⌠Oh I▓m sure you can think of something.■ Tea said.

Yami thought for a moment.

⌠I have a question for you.■ Yami said.

⌠Ask away oh mighty pharaoh.■ Tea said with a laugh.

Yami mock glared at her.

⌠Do you trust me?■ Yami asked.

⌠More then anyone else. You know that.■ Tea said.

⌠Then close your eyes.■ Yami said.

Without question, Tea closed her eyes. At first she was nervous about what Yami was going to do but suddenly she felt his lips on hers and everything else melted away.

When he pulled back, Tea opened her eyes.

⌠Well that was interesting but I▓m not sure I got your point.■ Tea said.

Yami smiled and kissed Tea again.

⌠Did you get it that time?■ Yami asked, placing a kiss on Tea▓s nose.

⌠Maybe you should say it just in case.■ Tea said.

⌠Alright I can do that.■ Yami sat up, bringing Tea with him. ⌠Tea Gardener, I love you.■ Yami said.

Tea smiled.

⌠Well Yami guess what. I love you too.■

Yami smiled and kissed Tea once again.

The End

Pixel: OK BlackPixelFairy, that was way too cute for my liking.

And that is why no one asks you for your opinion.

Jasmine: Ok you two play nice.

Crystal: Jazz, it▓s better to not interfere. That could get you hurt.

BlackPixelFairy and Pixel: Will you two shut up!

Jasmine and Crystal go hide in a corner.

Please review. I don▓t like begging so I▓m just asking really nicely. PLEASE REVIEW! See that wasn▓t begging. Ok.

End Transmission 


End file.
